familypediawikiaorg-20200214-history
Richard F. Freudenberg (1896-1988)
Jersey City, New Jersey |Burial = Fairview Cemetery Fairview, New Jersey |Father = Maximillian S. Freudenberg I (1858-1921) |Mother = Eloise Lindauer II (1860-1935) |Spouse = Charlotte C. Kahrar (1897-1963) |Marriage = circa 1917 |Children = Richard Charles Freudenberg I (1918-1994) |2nd Spouse = |2nd Marriage = |3rd Spouse = |3rd Marriage = |4th Spouse = |4th Marriage = |5th Spouse = |5th Marriage = }} Richard F. Freudenberg (1896-1988) was a veteran of World War I. He later became a chemical salesman. He was an nonagenarian. (b. October 13, 1896, 220 Madison Street, Hoboken, Hudson County, New Jersey, USA - d. September 27, 1988, Jersey City, Hudson County, New Jersey, USA) Military Service Number 4025411 and Social Security Number 138129629. Name His middle name is most likely "Frederick", but it does not appear in any written documents found to date. His grandfather was Charles Frederick Lindauer. Parents *Maximillian S. Freudenberg I (1858-1921) *Eloise Lindauer II (1860-1935) Siblings Eloise and Max had 15 children, 9 lived to adults. The children of Max and Eloise are: *Max S. Freudenberg II (1881) who died as an infant *Ada Augusta Freudenberg (1885-1957) who married Ralph Kohlman (1885-1957) the printer *Charles Fredrick Freudenberg (1887-1942) who married Julia Mary Buttomer (1883-1973) and is the one sibling with only a single photograph *Jenny Gertrude Freudenberg (1888) who died as an infant *Clara Freudenberg (1889-1959) who never married *Arthur Oscar Freudenberg I (1891-1968) who worked as a real estate broker and married Maria Elisabeth Winblad II (1895-1987) *Max Freudenberg III (1893-aft1900) who lived till at least 7 years old and appears on the 1900 census and may be buried in Hoboken Cemetery *Louis Julius Freudenberg I (1894-1918) who died in World War I *Harry Freudenberg (1895-1896) who died as an infant *Eloise Freudenberg (1898) who died as an infant *Eugene Freudenberg I (1900-1956) who worked as a freight handler and married Florence Catherine Skinner (1901-1986) *Ralph Freudenberg (1903-1980) who worked as a typesetter for the New York Times and he married Nora Belle Conklin (1902-1963) and later married Lottie Dombrowska (1916-1995) *Grace May Freudenberg (1904-1981) who married George Dewey Sanford I (1898-1965) and he worked in Ralph Kohlman's print shop Education He dropped out of school after completing the 8th grade according to the 1940 United States Census. He would have been around 13 and it would have been around 1909. Hudson County, New Jersey His parents were living at 220 Madison Street in Hoboken when he was born in 1896; 51 Booraem Avenue in Jersey City by 1905; and in 1907 they were living at 22 Hopkins Avenue in Jersey City. Marriage Around 1917 Richard married Charlotte C. Kahrar (1897-1963). Charlotte was the daughter of Charles Gotlieb Kahrar (1862-1932) of Tubingen, Germany and Mariah Elizabeth Smith (1860-1917) of Jersey City, New Jersey. Child *Richard Charles Freudenberg I (1918-1994) aka Dick Freudenberg, was their only child. He was born on June 04, 1918. City Chemical Company Richard was working as a salesman for the City Chemical Company on Oakland Avenue in Jersey City when he registered for the draft on June 6, 1918, just two days after his child's birth. World War I He enlisted on August 26, 1918 and served at Camp Meade in Maryland until he was discharged on December 06, 1918. He was in the 154th Brigade until October 07, 1918 when he was transferred to Battery D 52, until he was discharged. His brother Louis died in France during the War. 61-63 Concord Avenue In 1930 he was living at 61-63 Concord Avenue in Jersey City and a photograph exists of the family in front of the house. His mother lived in one of the units in this two family house. In 1935, the year his mother died, he bought his own house with the help of his real-estate salesman brother, Arthur, at 92 Jefferson Avenue in Jersey City, where he lived until he died in 1988. John J. Forrester In 1939 he applied for Social Security when he was working for John J. Forrester (1902-?) at 58 Carlton Avenue in Jersey City, most likely still selling chemicals. As a chemical salesman he would buy big bottles of chemicals and then break them down into smaller bottles and peddle them to the jewelry stores in Manhattan. World War II He registered in the Old Man's Draft in 1942. He was listed as being 5' 4" and 140 pounds. This gives him a body mass index of 24.0. Death of Wife On August 29, 1963, his wife Charlotte died of a heart attack. Death Richard lived to be 91 years old and died in 1988. Burial He was buried in Fairview Cemetery in Fairview, New Jersey with his wife. His parents and most of his siblings were buried in Flower Hill Cemetery in North Bergen, New Jersey. Timeline *1896 Birth on October 13, 1896 *1918 Working for City Chemical Company *1939 Working for John J. Forrester selling chemicals *1939 Application for Social Security *1941 Working for Calcine Chemical Company *1963 Death of Charlotte C. Kahrar (1897-1963), his wife, on August 29, 1963 *1988 Death on September 27, 1988 Memories about Richard F. Freudenberg *Thomas Patrick Norton II (1920-2011) said in 1999: "He sold chemicals that were used by jewelers to clean their gold and silver. He would buy a big container of it and break it down into smaller packages, then go into Manhattan on the tube and go from store to store selling it. He did all the work in his basement." *Arthur Oscar Freudenberg I (1891-1968) wrote in 1923: "Richard, another brother, served at Camp Meade, Maryland, but was not sent overseas." *Patricia Irene Cerulli (1936) in 1999: "Clara Freudenberg lived with Eloise Lindauer in Jersey City on Jefferson Avenue. Before that they all lived at 63 Concord Avenue. My family lived in West New York then we moved to Brooklyn then Weehawken. Richard Freudenberg, my father-in-law, worked for guy on Carlton Avenue in Jersey City that sold chemicals to jewelry stores for cleaning gems. He would mix the chemicals in the basement of the house and deliver them on the subway. John J. Forrester was the man who owned the business and he died while driving into New York City in his car. He had a heart attack or stroke and crashed the car. His son took over the business and then my father-in-law didn't get along with him. Richard may have been the only salesman there. There was no company, just a business run out of his house." *Robert Charles Freudenberg (1954- ) on April 28, 2007: "The chemical had a horrible smell, he sold it to jewelers. He also sold distilled water, and would fill up bottles with just tap water. The chemical was in big bottles, and he would put them in smaller bottles. He loaded then in the car in a wooden crate and then covered them with rags so they wouldn't bump each other." External links *Findagrave: Richard F. Freudenberg Images File:Freudenberg-Richard 1896 birth.png|1896 birth indexed by Familysearch unnamed File:1900 census Freudenberg Lindauer 2.gif |1900 US census File:Lindauer-Freudenberg 1905 census.png|1905 New Jersey Census File:1910 census Freudenberg Lindauer 3.gif|1910 US census File:Document missing.png|1915 New Jersey Census File:Document missing.png|1917 marriage to Charlotte C. Kahrar (1897-1963) Image:Freudenberg-Richard 1918 draft.png|1918 draft File:Document missing.png|1920 US census Image:Freudenberg-Richard 1925 circa 90quality.jpg Image:Freudenberg-Richard 08.gif|1925 circa at 63 Concord Avenue in Jersey City File:1930 census Freudenberg Lindauer 2.gif|1930 US census Image:41072976 05deb63b57 o.jpg|September 3, 1934 in Port Orange, New York Image:Kahrar-Charlotte 06.jpg|1934 with Richard F. Freudenberg (1896-1988) on September 4, 1934 in Port Orange, New York File:1940 census Freudenberg-Richard page1of2.jpg|1940 US census, page 1 of 2 File:1940 census Freudenberg-Richard page2of2.jpg|1940 US census, page 2 of 2 Image:Freudenberg-Richard 06h.jpg|1941-1945 circa Richard F. Freudenberg (1896-1988) circa Image:Freudenberg-Richard 1942 draft registration (front).jpg|1942 World War II draft registration Image:Richard Freudenberg 1942 draft registration (back).jpg|1942 World War II draft registration (back) Image:Freudenberg-Richard 13v.jpg|1988 circa Richard F. Freudenberg (1896-1988) circa Image:Freudenberg-Richard deathcertificate.jpg|1988 Richard F. Freudenberg (1896-1988) death certificate Ancestors Category:Non-SMW people articles Category:American nonagenarians